Star Crossed
by TheWolf
Summary: Logan/OC. Logan Meets a woman that might change his life forever. will it be for better or worse? (all u youngin's be aware cause ya gonna read something ur folks might mot like, *hint* sex and bad words)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men and Namira belongs to my friend Tina so DON'T use Namira with out asking her permission. Rating: pg-13..for now Type: romance Author: TheWolf Note: Thanks to my Friend Tina this story wouldn't be the same with out her help and her Character. Thanks Tina!!! ::waves::  
  
Star Crossed  
Part 1  
By: TheWolf  
  
Logan was coming back to the mansion having been gone on the road for a couple years; he didn't really keep in touch with anyone at the mansion. He didn't even know why he was coming back. Maybe because it was the closets thing he could call close to a home. So he now was at the front of the mansion and put in a code that opened the gate. Once the gates opened wide enough he drove his Harley into the driveway and headed up to the front of the Mansion. He wore a black worn leather jacket, tight worn out jeans, boots, a white tank under a slightly opened flannel shirt, he rode to up the front of the mansion and parked and took his time and looked at the outside of the mansion, then reached out to the ignition and turned the keys and turned off the engine. At that he got up from his seat and off the Harley and popped his neck and back and started to unstrap his duffle bag from the back if the Harley.  
  
Namira sat at the table at the mansion, reading through a magazine. Her elbow on the table and the side of her face resting on her hand. She wore a v-neck shirt without sleeves and hip huggers. She then turned the page of the magazine and sighed out of boredom.  
  
Alex ran to the window hearing a motorcycle engine "oh shit its Logan, he's back."  
  
Logan then grabbed his duffle bag and walked up the steps to the front of the mansion and walked in with out knocking and looked around.  
  
Scott was just walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat but he wasn't looking at where he was going he was looking at a paper in his hand.  
  
Jubilee ran up behind Alex, looking out the window. "Yay! Wolvie's home!"  
  
"Oh no calm down Jubes" spoke Alex  
  
Logan saw Scott "Hey one-eye"  
  
"Why should I?" asked Jubilee innocently.  
  
"Cause you scare me when you're hyper." Said Alex Flatly  
  
"Oh shut up, Alex." Said jubilee as she shoved him playfully.  
  
Scott looked up from his paper and looked at Logan "Logan.....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Last I remember I lived here." Logan spoke sarcastically  
  
"I'm gonna go give wolvie a nice, big welcome!" With that, she ran away from the window and downstairs and over to Logan and jumped into his arms.  
  
Alex shook his head.  
  
Logan caught Jubilee as she jumped in his arms "hey kid" he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad your back! I can't believe you left me with Blondie and stick-in- a-butt!" Joked Jubilee  
  
Scott shook his head "You might want to go see the professor" he then walked off and in to the kitchen.  
  
Logan laughed "Sorry about that, but did you as least give em hell?"  
  
"You know I did!" Spoke Jubilee proudly  
  
Namira saw Logan and Jubes, shrugged and sat back down in her chair. Then, she looked over at Scott.  
  
"Oooh. I wish I coulda went." Said Jubilee  
  
"Here" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace "Even got ya one of those cheesy souvenirs ya like." Said Logan  
  
Jubilee took the necklace. "Cool! Thank you, wolvie!"  
  
"Who's that?" Namira asked Scott.  
  
Scott looked up at Namira and smiled lightly at her and then walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a pear and sat at the table "By that you mean the biker with a bad hair cut?"  
  
"No problem, listen I'll catch up with ya later. Ima go have a talk with chuck, alright" said Logan to Jubilee  
  
"I guess." Said Namira shrugging  
  
"Okay." Said Jubilee "Then that would be Logan," said Scott to Namira  
  
"Oh. He's an X-man? Like you?" asked Namira  
  
"Alright" said Logan as he fixed the duffle bag hanging from his shoulder and walked up to where Xaviers Office was at.  
  
"More or less, he's there but he gets up and leaves and any time he wants, he doesn't listen to my orders and he has a bad temper." Said Scott  
  
"Really, now?" said Namira slightly curious  
  
Scott gave a nod "Really" he took a bite of his pear  
  
"I take it you don't like him."  
  
Logan walked up to Xavier's Office and was about to knock on it when Xavier called his name.  
  
"Bingo" said Scott  
  
"Why don't you like him?" asked Namira  
  
"Logan come in" said the Professor as he sat behind his desk.  
  
"Cause he's defiant, rude, smart assed, plus he likes to flirt with Jean and steal my vehicles." Said Scott  
  
Logan walked in and looked around and then stopped in the middle of the office.  
  
" Please sit" gestured the professor to the seat in front of his desk.  
  
Namira laughed a little"That's no reason to not like someone. "  
  
Logan sat in the seat.  
  
"Ha, Yeah right." Said Scott sarcastically.  
  
"So tell me about your trip." Said Xavier calmly  
  
"Same as usual I found nothing that would lead me to my past, that and the regular bar fights." Said Logan  
  
Namira put a few strands of her hair behind her ear, still looking at Scott." Get over yourself."  
  
Xavier gave a nod "I'm sorry to hear that, well you can't just give up on your search but in the mean time I'll like to give you a proposal, since you will be sticking around for a while I presume."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Scott looked at Namira  
  
"Yeah I am and can I ask what your proposal is?" asked Logan  
  
" Think about it. You're a smart-guy, aren't you?" said Namira as she looked at Scott  
  
"If you stay, teach a class." Said Xavier  
  
Logan looked at him "Chuck ya gotta be kidding. Me teach a Class? You realize I aint so good with the teens here... well besides Jubes and a small hand full.  
  
" I'm not condemning you, I'm just offering and asking for a little help, Scott is getting a little to packed with classes and as we have seen your great at hand to hand combat  
  
"Yeah I'd like to think so, but I still don't know what you mean" said Scott  
  
"So if I take the job, I'll be teaching a self defense class?" Asked Logan " "Yes" said Xavier as he nod his head  
  
Namira said nothing else and got up, walking out of the kitchen...  
  
Scott shook his head and walked outside.  
  
"I'll think about it" said Logan though he didn't like the thought of him as a teacher. But it was a way to keep his fighting in shape. He looked at Xavier and then got up "Thanks Chuck" he headed for the door.  
  
Namira walked in the living room, and over to the couch then falling on it, she laid down looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh and your room isn't your room no more, we moved you to across from where your old room was at, while you where gone things got hectic and we had to make room.  
  
"Greeeat" Logan walked out of the office and headed up to his room  
  
Alex looked at Namira "what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little bored. " Spoke Namira  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Alex  
  
Logan walked up to his room as he walked in he tossed his duffle bag on his bed and then turned around and headed to the kitchen to get some grub.  
  
Namira sighed, looking at Alex.  
  
Logan he walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled some stuff out and started to make himself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of soda then made a mental note to get some beer.  
  
"wha? I got something on my face?" asked Alex  
  
Logan sat at the table and started to eat and think to himself  
  
"No. At least, I don't think you do." Said Namira  
  
Alex chuckled  
  
Storm walked down from her room and into the living room "Hello Alex and Namira  
  
"Hey Ororo" said Alex  
  
"Hello Ororo." Said Namira  
  
"Hey Namira would you like to go out to the mall or something, you seem awfully bored." Asked Storm  
  
Logan finished up eating and got up then downed the rest of his drink and put the bottle in the trash can and walked out of the kitchen  
  
"Sure, I would." Said Namira as she got off the couch, and stood up.  
  
"Your welcome to come too Alex." Said Storm looking at him  
  
"Ha-ha no I think I'll stay here, I really want to keep my sanity" joked Alex  
  
Logan saw Storm and stood there waiting for her to turn so he'd be able to say hi to her  
  
Storm turned and saw Logan and smiled at him "Logan, good to see you again, it's been to long."  
  
Logan smiled at her "Like wise 'Ro but I don't think Scott shares your feelings."  
  
Storm laughed  
  
"Stick-in-a-butt..." muttered Jubilee  
  
Logan saw Namira "who's that?" he motion to Namira with his head  
  
"Oh this is Namira, Namira that's Logan" said Storm introducing them  
  
"So I've heard" said Namira  
  
Logan gave a wolfish grin to Namira and placed her scent "so you're the one that stole my room."  
  
" Oh, that was your room?" asked Namira  
  
Alex thought 'oh oh'  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Namira  
  
"Yup, no problem, it's nice to know that a woman such as yourself is sleeping in my room."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Namira  
  
"Yea that's so... to bad I aint in there with ya." Said Logan  
  
Namira Blushed and turned around.  
  
"See ya around Namira" Logan smirked and walked away heading up to his room  
  
"Pervert..." said Namira as she pulled her hair back  
  
Logan shook his head thinking of Namira "Geek .....A house full of X- geeks, great joy" he walked in his room and closed the door  
  
Both Alex and Ororo laughed at Namira's comment  
  
"Ass..." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay Namira calm down." Said Alex  
  
"Come on lets go before you make him mad or the same what with you." Said Storm  
  
"I am calm." Said Namira  
  
"Riiiight" said Alex  
  
Namira stretched, looking over at Ororo and nodded. "Lets go"  
  
Storm walked out of the living room and headed for the garages and got in one of the cars and then turned it on and then waited for Namira  
  
Namira walked out the living room and out to the garage, getting inside the car and closing the door.  
  
Storm pulled out and then headed for the mall "At least you and Logan are going to make the mansion interesting."  
  
Namira looked at storm "Why do you say that?"  
  
Logan was in his new room unpacking and moving things the way he wanted them....plus it gave him something to do  
  
"Cause seeing you two bickering at each other is quite amusing yet funny...and somewhat cute  
  
"Ah...cute?" asked Namira "Hmph." Ororo laughed "so come on tell me what you think of him"  
  
"No not a lot..." said Namira  
  
For some reason Storm didn't believe that "okay" they reached the mall and she parked the car then turned it off and got out.  
  
Namira got out the car.  
  
"Come on a little shopping will do us both some good" said Storm as she walked toward the mall  
  
Logan finished up and then walked out of his room and headed downstairs and thought of taking a walk in the forest so he headed that way. 


	2. Star Crossed p2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men and Namira belongs to my friend Tina so DON'T use Namira with out asking her permission. Rating: pg-13..for now Type: romance Author: TheWolf  
  
Star Crossed  
Part 2  
By: TheWolf  
  
A couple hours later Storm drove herself and Namira back to the Mansion  
  
After Logan took his walk he headed down to the DR to get some aggression out.  
  
Storm pulled up the Mansions driveway and parked her car in the Garage and turned it off the got out then reached in the back and grabbed her belongings  
  
Logan just walked in the Danger Room and started to set up a program  
  
"See you around Namira it was fun of you to join me at the mall" said Storm as she walked away and headed up to her room with her bags in tow  
  
Namira walked inside the mansion and put her bags down by the door.  
  
She then looked at the elevator. "Wonder where that leads." She walked over to it, pressed the button and the door opened. She walked in and was taken down to the lower levels.  
  
Logan stood in the middle of the Room and then the program started and the scenory changed and soon he found himself in battle, and he was loving every minute of it.  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Namira walked out, looking around. "Where am I?" She looked over at the Danger Room's control room and walked in.  
  
At the moment Logan was fighting 3 soldiers anyone could tell he was at first having a little fun hitting them by blocking punches and dodging bullets after a while he quickly disabled 2 of the soldiers and went for the 3rd one.  
  
Namira just watched him.  
  
Logan ran at the guy then at the last second he dropped to the ground and slid across the floor and used a claws and stabbed the guy in the foot, the solider doubled over and Logan embedded his claws in the guys sided then used his foot to flipped the guy over then Logan looked around and saw nothing. "End program" he looked that time to catch his breath, but he smelt a certain sent and looked up at the control room and saw Namira looking down at him, he smiled to himself "Couldn't wait to see me in action I see."  
  
"Whatever." said Namira "I was just looking around. If I'd known you were down here, I wouldn't have came."  
  
Logan gave a nod "Suuureeee" he liked to get at her.  
  
"Whatever. What is this place?" said Namira wanting to change the subject  
  
"It's called the Danger Room."  
  
"Ooh. "  
  
"Yeah we train for battles down here....... it can be pretty fun" Logan wondered why she didn't just turn and walk away if she didn't like him so much  
  
"Train for battles?" She sighed and turned around.  
  
"Yup" Logan shook his head and looked around the Danger Room then sighed  
  
"Answer me this, Why does Scott dislike you so much?"  
  
"None of your business" he looked at her  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"I figured you say that, being that you're an ass. Besides, I already know, I just wanted to see what you'd say."  
  
Logan looked at her and shrugged "So ya got my answer, now what are ya going to do about it?"  
  
"I want to do a few things to you, many of them being most unpleasant."  
  
"I can think of a few too, but most are for pleasure" he just wanted to piss her off, he smirked at her  
  
"And I wouldn't let if you were the last man on earth. You're the typical male, always thinking about sex. And from the way you look...looks like you haven't in a long time, which is understandable." Namira spoke slightly angered  
  
"Oooo ouch that hurt" he smiled liking her by the minute "And how do you know that sex is the only thing I think about?"  
  
"You're a man, what else is there to think about?"  
  
"Just cause I'm a man doesn't mean I only think about Sex, and maybe if you got to know me ya might think differently."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I would"  
  
He nods "Sure" he looked at her "Now are you just going to stare at me all day?"  
  
"I don't think my eyes could handle that."  
  
"Hmmm I see, well if ya say what ya mean that why don't ya turn your cute little fanny and move on."  
  
"Aww, he thinks my fanny is cute." She said sarcastically with a hint of teasing.  
  
Logan chuckled "That was just one compliment, so don't get your panties in a twist darlin'."  
  
"Sorry, I don't work that way. You ass." She just added that to see if it would piss him off.  
  
"Don't work what way? Darlin' that was just a figure of speech, I think your hangin' around One-eye to much" said Logan flatly  
  
"I know it was a figure of speech." Namira made Logan slap himself.  
  
He growled at her.  
  
She laughed lightly and made him do it again.  
  
"Cute" he muttered cusswords under his breath  
  
"Yes, I know." She made him punch himself that time.  
  
"Fuck!" he looked at her "Instead of staying up there why down ya come down here, I'm sure I can have some fun with ya then." he walked away  
  
"Aww, did I make you angry? "She walked out the control room and down into the Danger Room.  
  
"No powers just me and you, and your weapon of choice."  
  
"A sword."  
  
"Fine by me." he walked out and in to the gym grabbed 2 katanas and walked back her and tossed one on the ground next her feet.  
  
She bent down, and picked the katana up and held it out. Logan held his out before him and attacked first. She quickly got out his way, and smacked him across the back with the base of the katana. He chuckled "Nice." he smiled hat her and attacked again swinging downward then faking it at the last second and used the side of the blade to smack her ass with. "Your going to have to do better then that." he grinned at her  
  
"Oow!!" She backed away from him. Logan held his sword in front of him and winked at Namira. She grumbled and rose her sword up and ran at Logan. He waited for her move.  
  
She jumped in the air, bringing her katana down hard. He made himself tumble forward and land on his feet as he missed the blade. She looked at him and swung the katana at him. He blocked the attack with his owns katana "You look cute when you get worked up ya know that." She growled at him and swung again. He blocked and grabbed her hand with his free one and kissed her and then pulled back and let her go "That all ya got?"  
  
She froze a second, just standing there, looking shocked.  
  
"We did? .... Thought so." he turned to walk out of the Danger Room  
  
She dropped the katana and made Logan run into the Danger Room's door.  
  
Logan hit the door hard. "God Damnit." he had been breathing hard, and looked at Namira "I had fun maybe we can do this again sometime" he walked out and into the Locker room, he smiled at himself to getting at her.  
  
"He...kissed me..." She touched her lips briefly then walked toward the door.  
  
HAHA things are getting Interesting huh? Tell me what ya think of Logan and Namira. I hope your Enjoying this as Mush as me and my friend Tina are at writing this. R/R! Love ya'll!! 


	3. star crossed p3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men and Namira belongs to my friend Tina so DON'T use Namira with out asking her permission. Rating: R..for some cussing Type: romance Author: TheWolf  
  
Star Crossed  
Part 3  
By: TheWolf  
  
Logan walked in the locker room and quickly took a shower  
  
Namira leaned against the wall of the Danger Room, and thought for a while.  
  
Logan finished his shower and dried himself off then walked to his Locker and changed to some clothes, he thought about that kiss, to him it seemed something more them a simple kiss....but he wasn't going to tell that to anyone.  
  
Namira slide down the wall, till she was on her knees. She thought about that kiss also and she kind of enjoyed it, if he didn't catch her so off guard.  
  
Logan put his stuff away then closed his locker and headed up out to the Elevator to go back up stairs.  
  
Namira shook it off and ran out the room to the elevator. She looked at Logan, and then walked in side the elevator, staying close to one side.  
  
Logan looked at her and grinned and walked in and pushed a button.  
  
"Why are you grinning?" asked Namira  
  
"No reason....what floor ya want?" he asked gruffly  
  
"The first."  
  
Logan pushed the button but then there was a loud noise and the Elevator stopped and dropped at little. "Oh please don't tell me this is happening."  
  
"No. Not know."  
  
Logan pushed some buttons but nothing happened "Shit!"!  
  
"I'll try to move it..."  
  
"Eh good luck" he moved toward the wall and sat on the floor.  
  
She closed her eyes to concentrate, trying to move it, but it hurt too much. She stopped and sat down on the floor. "....We're going to be here for a while... "  
  
"Try the emergency phone."  
  
She stood up and picked up the emergency phone, using it.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No". She hung the phone up and sat back down, crossing one arm over the other.  
  
"Shit" he put his head back and closed his eyes. "Just fucking great."  
  
She sighed deeply leaning against the wall of the elevator.  
  
Logan easily got bored at started to retract and brung in his claws, sure it hurt like hell but he had nothing better to do.  
  
She watched his claws then at him.  
  
He looked up at Namira "What?" He retracted his claws and the wounds on his fist healed.  
  
"Doesn't that...hurt?"  
  
"Every time."  
  
She started playing with her hair, braiding the ends of it.  
  
He sighed "So what's your deal, why ya here?"  
  
"It was recommended that I come here."  
  
He had nothing better to do and from the looks of it he wasn't going anywhere soon, he might as well talk to Namira....and maybe add a smartassed comment in once in a while. "What do ya mean by that?...ya where shipped off here?"  
  
"My father asked me to come here, so I could control my powers a little better."  
  
"Oh, so ya came on the best notion of daddy dearest."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
He chuckled and then ran his fingers threw his hair.  
  
She shook her head, looking up.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" he had noticed her shake her head.  
  
"Don't start anything with me right now."  
  
"And what if I want to?"  
  
"Try me and see."  
  
"Hmm.... hope ya liked that kiss." he smirked  
  
She blushed slightly. "About that...why did you do that?"  
  
He wasn't about to tell her the truth. "...I dunno... ya just hit me in the back with a damn sword... its seemed like a good thing to do at the time." he sounded that he was saying the truth but wasn't.  
  
"For some reason...I'm not buying it. But, hey, whatever."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"I dare you to try it again."  
  
"Naw, you'll probably crack my skull on the wall or something." he wanted to kiss her again but not that way or in the situation they where in.  
  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
  
"No just a hunch...and instinct."  
  
She sighed and the elevator started to move up.  
  
"Thank god." he got up from the floor.  
  
"You can say that again... " She stood up also.  
  
He rolled his eyes "You're impossible." He waited for the door to open.  
  
"That was mean." The elevator stopped and the door opened.  
  
"My apologize princess." Logan said sarcastically and walked out and headed up to his room since it was already late and he was beat.  
  
Namira rolled her eyes and walked up to her room and went said, getting ready for bed.  
  
Logan walked in his room and let himself fall in bed and he soon fell asleep.  
  
Namira got in bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
